Golden Bell: Open Flowers (1)
Once there was a time that the sound of golden bells could prevent a war from happening. That was a long time ago and now the ones who wears golden bells - gleemen, jesters and troubadours - are silently vanished from the modern world of Magix. The vanished Knowlegde Seekers are not the only one who chose to live nearby the source of the Old Magic. Everyday, the mists which seperate the Old World from the new one grows thicker. If the people won't remember the importance of the Old World soon, it will vanish in the mists forever. Four young women are the key players who will try everything to keep the Old World and the New World connected. <- Overview: Golden Bell | Golden Bell: Fresh Start (2) -> Part 1: Which witch? ‘Professor Avalon! Professor Avalon!’ yells Ahisa trough the classroom. ‘Yes, Ahisa,’ sighs Avalon. He puts down the chalk and turns around. ‘It has to be “which”, not “witch”,’ says Ahisa. ‘I once blew up an entire building, because I mixed up “very” and “fairy”. You think I made a spelling error ever since?’ Avalon answers with a smile. 'But…but...witch doesn’t make any sense.’ ‘You want to try it? Let me see,’ says Avalon looking at the chalkboard. ‘This one is the easiest. “A spell witch open flowers.” DuFour taught you some gardening’s spells, isn’t it? Here you have a closed tulip.’ Ahisa stares at the professor, then at the magical appeared flower. ‘What do I need to do with it?’ she asks. ‘Which and witch are also two different words in the language of the spell you are going to use to open the tulip. The rhyme I wrote on the chalkboard is a rough translation of an old spell which can make people happy,’ Avalon explains. A spark of passion appears in his eyes and the students look at each other in suspense. ‘Ahisa, concentration, please. “A spell witch open flowers” is “Yk Myr Arym”. The student looks again at the tulip, sighs and start concentrating. ‘Yk Myr Arym.’ Nothing. ‘You forget the pronounce the “a” in “Arym”. Try it again. And this time like you mean it.’ ‘Yk Myr Arym.’ Like it was shy, the tulip start opening up. Its red petals open to the sunlight. Although it had looked like an ordinary tulip, now it looks more beautiful than any flower Ahisa ever seen. ‘Wow,’ she only manages to say. Avalon smiles again. ‘Can I use this spell again?’ ‘No, I am using a spell which make it possible for you to cast Old Magic tricks. Normally, you can’t do that. But anyway…First, do you see the flower hasn’t opened up completely yet?’ ‘I guess so.’ ‘Now, use “A spell which open flowers”, which is “Rozu Di Dallek”’ ‘That is something completely different,’ Ahisa states. Avalon doesn’t answer, only giving her a encouraging smile. Ahisa starts concentration again. ‘Rozu Di Dallek.’ Immediately, the tulip withers on her table. Ahisa is looking at it. In shock what her spell caused to the beautiful flower. ‘I did it wrong. May I try it again, professor?’ she asks. ‘This,’ starts Avalon again, ignoring Ahisa’s question, ‘is the reason you only learn technical spells. The spells you learn are in Dislecsy, which can be translated in the language we speak now: Magixuel.’ ‘Dislecsy? Professor Palladium said the language of the technical spells is called Dimens,’ says one of the students. ‘Excuse me,’ says Avalon. He waves his hand, like he intends to wave his words away. ‘Dislecsy is a pejorative for Dimens, but do you understand my point?’ ‘No, not really.’ ‘Zhing, fairy of fireworks, isn’t it?’ asks Avalon to one of his student. Zhing nods. ‘When you use the instinct spell “Roman Candle”, you could also use the technical spell “Ceasary”, which makes it for you possible to chose the colour of your candle, but that doesn’t matter right know. You can translate an instinct spell into a technical spell or translate Magixuel in Dimens and back without problems.’ ‘What about the spell Ahisa used?’ someone asks. ‘I am coming to that now. Gaels is the language of the Old Magic and you cannot translate it properly into any other language. It is too complex. I translated the rhyme on the chalkboard to give you an idea of what one little spell in Gaels could be in Magixuel. Translate it back incorrect and you get…well, a withered tulip or a blown up building.’ ‘Ah, my head,’ sighs some student. ‘Do we have to know this for the test?’ ‘No, you need this for real life. Never use Old Magic without studying it for years,’ says Avalon, ending his lesson of Magicphilosophy. The bell rings, making the students leave the classroom. When they are gone, Avalon spots Wizgiz transformed as a bird by the window. As soon as Wizgiz sees William has spot him, he transforms back. ‘That was a most interesting lesson, but did you really blew up a building?’ asks the leprauchum. ‘I actually did it twice,’ Avalon confesses. ‘And I burnt Eldora’s garden down.’ ‘What did your teachers said about it?’ Wizgiz giggles by the idea of Eldora’s burning garden and a terrified little wizard. ‘They laughed and were tanking me for taking some stinking flowers out of the way.’ ‘Nice teachers you had. I would be expelled,’ Wizgiz sighs. ‘We live in a world where everything is possible. If a student accidently blows up something in his eager to learn, we shouldn’t punish him for that. We should encourage him to try again. Also, the only material things in this worlds which really matters cannot be destroyed by accident,’ says Avalon, quoting his old mentor. ‘Try to explain that to Griselda after Stella blew up the chemistry lab. Again,’ says Wizgiz.. ‘Well, yeah. Eager to learn of stupid faults. It is not always clear, but I want coffee. You too?’ ‘That would be nice.’ Part 2: Coffee 'Bonjour,' sounds from the teachers room when William of Avalon and Limmer Wizgiz are walking in. 'Ehm...bonjour?' greets the leprauchum. 'Are you allright, Marie-Claire?' Marie-Claire DuFour sits at the table with her head in her hands and a box of tissues besides her. There is also a bucket with ice or there was. It's emptied. A little worried Limmer sits down at the table. 'Broken heart?' moots Limmer. 'No, just a cold,' Marie-Clarie answers. Her face transforms in something horrified, before she sneezes. 'And I have classes the whole afternoon,' she sighs. 'Ah, William. Thank you, dear.' William gives Marie-Claire a cup of tea with honey and passes Limmer his coffee. The door of the teachers room opens again. 'Good afternoon, Twallonius!' Limmer greets his colleague. Palladium sends him an annoyed look before he closes the door. 'How many times do I need to say that my name is Twan, not Twallonius?' 'Your birth certificate tells another story,' says Limmer with a teasing smile. 'You are one kind of an annoying garden gnome.' 'Leprauchum, not gnome,' Limmer states. 'Little, pointy hat and when you forget to shave in the morning you have a big beard like all the gnomes I know,' says Twan, meanwhile getting coffee. 'William, you forget your tea on the countertop.' 'Ah, I already missed something.' One flying cup of hot tea flies to the table, landing softly before the paladin. 'Still, I am a leprauchum,' continues Limmer the discussion. 'Gnomes don't protect treasures. And you have no idea how horrible it is to shave every morning.' 'I DO have to shave every morning,' Twan states. 'What is there to shave? Those three chest hairs?' says William above his cup. Marie-Claire snorts, Twan sighs and Limmer takes a second round of coffee. 'Garden gnome,' whispers Twan when Limmer passes by. 'Pixie.' 'Greeny.' 'Bean-pole.' 'Guys, quit it,' says Marie-Claire annoyed. 'But he started it...' both men claim. At that moment, Faragonda and Griselda enter. 'Again...?' Griselda asks. 'Again, Brigitte,' William answers. Brigitte only shakes her head. It is not clear if she is annoyed by the behaviour of the two teachers or is just curious about the daily teasing. Alei puts two new cups of coffee on the table and sits down. 'Marie-Claire, are you allright?' the headmistress asks. 'Just a cold.' 'With ice cream?' 'I was in dire need of some triple chocolate ice with whipped cream and strawberries. You haven't read the essays, Alei. I did. It was your idea to let them write a story about their favourite show or movie and I hate you for it. I HATE you,' Marie-Claire states dramatically. 'Oh, come on. It can't be that bad,' Alei says. 'You think so? The majority of the girls thinks that Twan and William are a couple and some stories hinted to some intimate...coffee breaks.' 'That is not fan fiction!' Twan shouts. 'William, can't you say something about this?' 'What is there to say? Next month the biography of the Winx will be released. After that, it's up to the readers imagionation. Really, Twan, there are a thousand ways to be remembered and being the lover of an elf or Paladin is not the worst of it.' 'Oh, shut it! Then what is?' 'Being Darkars minion maybe? Or the one who lured the dragon flame into the hands of darkness?' 'You are far too serious,' Twan says kindly. 'I have a date with a fairy next week and it isn't really working when everbody's thinks you're gay.' 'Well, maybe we shouldn't hang out so much together. They already thought that we were a couple when we both attended Malacoy.' A friendly smile is giving by the wizards before William stands up for a second round of tea. With cookies this time. 'Anyway, you look horrible, Marie-Claire. Maybe you should call of dance classes today. We could schedule it for next week,' says Alei. 'The week before the exams? I cannot do that to them. They need their time to study.' 'We can give the dance classes, isn't it, pixie?' says Limmer. 'Oh, can we?' With the littlest movement Limmer transforms in a handsome young man and with another quick spell he transforms Twan in a pretty woman in a gala dress. 'Wizgiz!' shouts Limmer, his voice now high pitched like a woman. He coughs and sends the leprauchum another angry look. The other teachers are just enjoying the show, guesing how this will end. 'Come on, Twallonius. You know how to waltz,' says Limmer smiling and he starts the music. 'I will lead.' 'No, you won't,' says Twan. Again he coughs after hearing his pitched voice. Without any hesitation the elf takes Limmers hands and start leading. Actually, they can dance very good, besides the point that they keeps fighting over who's leading. The music stops. The dance ends and Limmer is lying in Twans arms, still with the rose in his mounth. Unceremoniously the in a woman tranformed elf drops his partner on the ground. They both transform back and recieve a small applause. 'What do you think, Marie-Claire? Shall we give the dance lessons this afternoon?' moots Wizgiz, putting his hat back on. 'Guys, that was really amusing, but you were dancing a tango on waltz music. Besides that, I doubt the students can handle the idea of Twan in a dress dancing sensually with a transformed garden gnome.' 'Leprauchum!' 'I am afraid I won't be able to unseen this,' Brigitte whispers to William. 'You should see them drunk,' William whispers back. 'Never had so much fun in my life.' 'Marie-Claire, I will ask Barbatea to reschedule the dance lessons untill the exams are done. Are you allright with that?' asks Alei. Marie-Claire nods. There are a few moments of silence before Alei looks up from her schedule. 'So, Marie-Claire. I was thinking. Maybe the subject of the next writing essay should be "relationships between colleagues and the effects for it's surroundings".' 'Are you serious?' Marie-Claire asks. 'Yes. It would be an interesting insight to know what the students think about relationships between their teachers.' Marie-Claire sighs. 'First, Alei, I infect you with my flu. Second I will transform you in a teapot and then I will make you read all those essays. In the end you will be a sniveling, whining, icecream-desiring tableware piece with nightmares for the rest of your life.' 'You weren't exaggerating when you said you hated me.' 'I was, but not anymore. Hold still so I can transform you in a Brown Betty. Or do you prefer to be an Japanese kyusu? Limmer, what was that spell again?' 'Theriere di Klaje.' 'Not helping, Wizgiz,' Brigitte says. At that moment the bell for the end of the break rings. Alei gets out with a swift wave and a sly smile. To sick to chase the headmistress through the hallways (and she would really do it) Marie-Claire can only watch her leave. 'Saved by the bell,' William mumbles. 'I will plot my revenge another time. Can you wake me up for dinner, darling? Unless it's pasta. In that case you can let me sleep,' Marie-Claire asks. 'I will.' 'Thank you, dear.' Even when she was looking like a wreck Marie-Claire was able to walk elegant to her bedroom. The other teachers finnish their drinks before leaving for the next classes. 'Oh, by the way, William. What does "Dislecsy" means?' Limmers asks. 'As I said before, it i a pejorative for "Dimens".' 'But what does it mean?' the leprauchum keeps asking curiously. 'Something negative,' is the only answer. 'Yes, I do understand that, but...' 'Trust me, Limmer. I can see in his face that "Dislecsy" means something really offensive for the people who studied technical spells, like you and me,' says Twan. William nods. 'I won't use it in the lessons again,' the paladin promises. 'Although the meaning of the word cannot be found on internet or in books in your language.' 'But in Gaels script...' '...everything can be found.' The bells rings for the end of the break. To be continued A new law makes it for Williams niece Marije impossible to live her life the way she wants. She have to attend school. With the start of the new school year she will start at Alfea, School for Fairies. Category:Golden Bell Category:Mvs109 Category:Episodes